


Strangers

by mizzenmast



Category: Nick Mara, PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzenmast/pseuds/mizzenmast
Summary: Nick is a really good listener and a really caring person.





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!  
> This is my first drabble that I've written in a long time, also english is not my first language so bare with me if there are any grammar or vocabulary mistakes and my laptop's keyborads for "c" and "t" are broken so if there are any of those two letters missing on the drabble then you know why. Thank you!!!

I chose to stay quiet while everything was going on, my parents fighting wasn't an unusual thing but lately it had been more often than ever. I sat on the couch watching the black screen of the TV, my dad had broken it days ago after a fight and now I had nowhere to drown my thoughts. The house got silent and I sighed relieved, they had stopped for today. As I got up I heard crying, probably my mom. I felt bad, like something inside me broke but I couldn't do anything, if they fought so much the best thing they could do was get a divorce but none of them wanted to bother with the paperwork. I walked quietly towards my parents' bedroom and saw my mom crying and my dad beside her with his hands on his face. They were both exhausted of all the fighting. And I was too. Suddenly I felt this amount of anger rise inside me, like everything they had put me through was surfacing again and all the anger I felt was coming together all at once. I opened the bedroom door and said with the best monotone voice I could "If you two get a divorce all three of our lives will be much better". I waited for a few seconds before storming out of the house taking my keys with me. 

I walked for what seemed hours before I stopped at a bench, it was getting dark and I had no idea where I was. I breathed in and out multiple times before finally breaking down. All I heard were my sniffs and my thoughts for a while until I heard distant voices. I stopped crying and hugged my knees tighter as a cold breeze passed. I saw four five guys walk in front of me across the street, one of them spotted me and walked slower. "Are you okay?" he yelled across the street and I nodded, I would be okay eventually. He didn't seem to catch my response because it seemed as if he told his friends to keep going but he wasn't. He quickly crossed the street and slowly walked up to me, as he got closer he noticed all the tears I didn't wipe away. He looked concerned. A stranger worried about me. "Hey, you're not okay. Do you want to call someone?" I shook my head no. "Can I get you somewhere? I mean- I'd offer you a ride since my car is down the street but I don't want to seem creepy or that I'm taking advantage of you" he said before laughing shyly. I smiled at him and hugged myself tighter. "Mind if I sit?" he asked again and I nodded him to do so, I didn't mind his company, he brought me this feeling of comfort and safety. "So, you out here on your own?" I nodded again. "Mind if I ask why?" I looked at him and he smiled slightly. "Family problems" I said bluntly. "Oh I see... Are you far from your house?" I looked around but didn't recognize my surroundings at all. "I actually have no idea where I am, I kind of just walked for an hour or two and I ended up here" I said and he nodded in response. I shivered as another cold breeze passed by. He noticed and took off his jacket before giving it to me. "Here, if you're going to be here for a while at least let me make sure you don't catch a hypothermia" he said laughing and I smiled at him, he somehow was making me feel better.

"So you wanna tell a stranger all your secrets?" he said smiling and sitting in a more comfortable position. "You can vent to me, I don't know you so I can't judge if that's what you're afraid of" he reassured me and I sat facing him. Maybe it would help me to finally let it all out. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Ok, my parents have been fighting all my life but lately its been more complicated, they argue at least twice a day and can't even stand to be in each other's presence but they won't get a divorce, they refuse to and they're making my life a living hell, when they get home its all yelling and crying and I'm done. They've missed my dance competitions due to dissussion of who'd get to drive me there, I always end up going with one of my friends or by public transport. I could've gotten a full paid scholarship to my favorite college but didn't get it because my parents wouldn't agree with each other. It's just I've missed so much and they've ruined so much because of all their fighting I'm tired" I let out all at one, my eyes were watery but I wasn't crying. I swallowed trying to ontain my emotions. "Wow, I really don't know what to say" he said shyly. "It's okay!" I reassured him, saying everything outloud did make me feel a lot better, it's as if I had taken a very heavy weight off my chest. "Do you feel better?" he asked and I nodded giving out a small smile. "Thank you" I said and he smiled at me, not even once he stopped looking at me. "I'm Nick by the way" he said and I laughed, "very pleased to meet you stranger" I said jokingly and he chuckled. There was a silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was rather relaxing and Nick being here with me made me feel a lot better.

"Look, me and my friends are going to one of my friends' house, I know it's a big reach and you're probably not in the mood but you can come along if you want?" he said. I don't know why but I was considering it. "Or I can give you a ride home if you're not very far or I can call you an uber?" he said and I looked at him thinking "I just don't feel comfortable leaving you like this..." he trailed off and I smiled. I asked him for the time, it was almost 10pm. "Look, I have a better idea, there's an In N out near, let's buy some food and then I'll take you home." I liked the idea mostly because I was starving. Normally I wouldn't go out with strangers like this but I liked Nick. "Sounds amazing" I said smiling, "but I don't want you to dith your friends for me" I continued and he laughed out loud as if I had said the funniest joke ever. "Oh please!" he managed to say between laughs "I live with those four kids, I see them all day every day." he said and I smiled, I wiash I had a relationship like that with somebody. "Now off we go to In N Out" he said taking my hand.


End file.
